


It's a Lifetime

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Lost in Space (1998)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Don looks at Jeb, ten sheets to the wind and he’s quickly following, he’s never been one to go steady. But him and Jeb? They might as well have been in an open relationship for how long they’ve been friends and fucking. He grabs Jeb’s hand as they order another drink.“Going to be gone a long time. Gonna miss me?”Jeb laughs. Throws back his head, showing off that glorious neck of his. When he finishes laughing he gives Don a wink.“Like mankind misses herpes.”They get into a shoving match that ends up in a wrestling match that ends with Jeb in a headlock.“Just promise you won’t replace with a better best friend.”“Don I can promise you that there is no one better than you.”





	It's a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 Sleepy sex

_ Every school child was lied to… In twenty years the earth will no longer be able to sustain life. _

 

Don can barely focus as he lets Jeb drag him along. To celebrate. To Mike getting better. It’s on the tip of his tongue. The urge to tell Jeb that Mike isn’t going to get better, that the Sedition killed him, it’s right there. But Don swore an oath of secrecy. No one is to know. Not even Jeb. He looks at his best friend. His occasional bed partner and feels a pit grow deep down. Ten years. He’s going to be gone ten long years. He smiles and fakes joy. The babysitting job is still an important job. An honor. He has to remember that.

 

_ He’ll do. _

 

The words circle around his head as Jeb orders beers for them. His saving of Jeb’s life got him the job. Doing what every person should do, having a shred of common decency got him the job that’s going to take him so far from home. He downs the beer and accepts the shot someone slides to him. They’re celebrating after all.

 

_ Did you mean what you said? _

 

Going steady. Don looks at Jeb, ten sheets to the wind and he’s quickly following, he’s never been one to go steady. But him and Jeb? They might as well have been in an open relationship for how long they’ve been friends and fucking. He grabs Jeb’s hand as they order another drink.

 

“Going to be gone a long time. Gonna miss me?”

 

Jeb laughs. Throws back his head, showing off that glorious neck of his. When he finishes laughing he gives Don a wink.

 

“Like mankind misses herpes.”

 

They get into a shoving match that ends up in a wrestling match that ends with Jeb in a headlock.

 

“Just promise you won’t replace with a better best friend.”

 

“Don I can promise you that there is no one better than you.”

 

They drink, thanking the egghead who created the hangover cure. Because they are going to need it. He’s going to need it when the alarm goes off and he has to leave.

 

Staggering and drunk they make their way to the apartment they share. Making out in the elevator like a pair of teens. A near death experience really gets the hormones pumping like you wouldn’t believe. It takes three tries to get the door open tumbling onto the floor. Tearing off clothing and exchanging sloppy kisses until they Don is naked and riding Jeb right there on the floor. Groaning and panting as he rocks back and forth. One last fuck for Jeb to remember him by. Maybe later, if they’re still coherent he’ll top Jeb. But for now,  he’ll take the thick dick in his ass and milk it for all it’s worth.

 

Later that night he wakes up. Sleepy and still with one foot in dreamland. Nightmare land. A nightmare where he doesn’t make it back to earth until Jeb is dead and gone because there is no one there to watch his back. A nightmare where Jeb’s mother looks at him and asks him why he wasn’t there. He can’t answer because he didn’t even want the job. Mike should have had it. He was more personable than Don. There is a warmth at his back that calms him down and something big sliding into him. The slow, shallow thrusts almost puts him back to sleep. Makes him feel warm and safe. Sleepily he pushes back into Jeb encouraging the motions. Jeb snuffles at his neck, a sign that he is more asleep than Don is at the moment. 

 

A fact that Don takes advantage of. He has a preference for positions. When he’s with a girl he likes being between her legs, sucking on her tits and pounding as hard and fast as she’ll let him. When he’s taking a guy he likes their legs on his shoulders and hearing their screams of pleasure. When he’s the one getting pounded he likes to ride them. Reverse cowgirl or just riding. Rocking up and down and sliding forward and backward. Likes stealing kisses and seeing the face of his partner when they come.

 

Jeb wakes up more, hands going to Don’s hips as he lays there letting Don have his fun. They don’t talk. Just grunt and moan and groan. Moving in time with each other. Jeb eagerly accepting the kisses from Don when he leans down for them.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Don breathes out as he climaxes hard. He bounces on Jeb until his friend comes too before all but collapsing onto Jeb’s chest. With a content little sigh, he falls back to sleep.

 

His alarm goes off quicker than he’s like and he steals one last kiss from Jeb after popping the hangover cure.

 

“See you in ten years, partner,” he says cheekily. Jeb laughs, shaking his head.

 

“Ten years isn’t nearly enough time away from you.”

 

And with that Don walks away. He goes aboard the Jupiter 2. Starts his babysitting job. He spares one last look out the window before he goes to ‘bed’ in the cryo-stasis tube. Ten years. Just a babysitting job, nothing big. Him and Jeb will be causing chaos before the military knows it. He’s lying to himself. Ten years is a lifetime. So many things can go wrong. He finishes his pre stasis checks. Maybe he’ll ask Jeb to go steady with him. See how it feels. With a slightly lighter heart, he starts back toward the tubes. He’ll cut back the flirting with Doctor Robinson, make it playful instead of serious. See if he can commit before asking Jeb anything.

  
“Ah, I have never liked these freezing tubes. Bad dreams,” he mutters trying to bring to mind the sleepy morning romp. The mask goes over his eyes and the cold settles in. He brings Jeb’s face up, trying to have his friend be the center of his dreams. Just ten years. It’s an easy job. They have Robot to help protect them. He  _ will _ see Jeb again. It’s not like a Sedition spy snuck onboard the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
